Si hubiera tocado la puerta One-Shot
by AnonLu
Summary: Es la noche de Navidad. Las Liars y sus parejas están teniendo una cena y Alison los ve desde afuera. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tocado la puerta? Inspirado en el 5x13 {ONE-SHOT}


**N/A: ¡Hola! Solo quiero decir que este es mi primer One-Shot (Historia de un solo capítulo, para los que no sepan). Sé que es corto, pero es lo que pude hacer. También sé que no soy tan buena como uno esperaría, pero si me dejan algunos comentarios, podría mejorar. Está inspirado en el especial de Navidad de PLL, el 5x13. Espero que les guste. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

Estaban todos comiendo. Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Emily y Paige. Estaban disfrutando de los primeros bocados de lo que Caleb y Toby habían estado cocinando. Reían y conversaban acerca de lo que planeaban hacer y cosas divertidas que habían estado ocurriendo durante el día, o la semana. Trataron de omitir lo que había pasado más temprano en la fiesta.

Había una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad hasta que se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Las cuatro liars voltearon a ver quién estaba tocando.

"Esperen acá", Emily se levantó de la mesa, dándole un beso a Paige antes de irse.

Las liars asintieron y se quedaron alerta por si algo pasaba, aunque ese no sería el caso.

Emily dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa al abrir la puerta, haciendo que las chicas se levantaran un poco, pero Em las miró y las tranquilizó.

"Alison", dijo finalmente, después de cerrar la puerta, "¿No deberías estar con tus nuevas amigas?", pronunció 'amigas' con sarcasmo.

"Emily, perdóname", Alison empezó a decir, "Perdónenme, ¿sí?"

"¿Por qué debería creerte, Ali? Especialmente a ti", Emily cruzó los brazos, buscando una explicación, "Dime una razón".

"Estoy sola. Completamente sola. Y tengo miedo. Por favor, confía en mí", Alison suplicó, "Sé que no he sido la mejor amiga para todas ustedes, pero cambiaré".

Emily sacudió la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo, "Alison DiLaurentis, rogando a alguien", miró a la puerta, "No sé si les gustaría verte, después de todo lo que ha pasado".

Estaba a punto de regresar a la casa cuando Alison la tomó del brazo, "Emmy, por favor".

"Si no voy ahora, todos saldrán a buscarme, y créeme que no quieres eso".

A penas Alison la soltó, la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

"Emily, ¿qué tanto te dem-? Woah, Alison", Aria se sorprendió al ver a su ex amiga frente a sus ojos. Se veía perdida, "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Ya se iba, ¿verdad Alison?".

Alison le dio a Emily una mirada de decepción, pero no le quedó más que aceptarlo, "Sí, creo que sí. Nos vemos".

Aria notó que, en realidad, Emily la estaba echando, "¿Segura?".

Spencer empezó a salir por detrás de Aria. Todas sabían que si ella la veía, iba a enojarse demasiado, así que Aria la contuvo detrás de la puerta para que no saliera.

"Ali, espera aquí", Aria entró de nuevo a la casa para susurrarle algo a Spencer.

Emily se mantuvo en su sitio mientras evitaba mirar a Alison fijamente. La rubia también estaba así, la diferencia era que ella trataba de llamar la atención de la morena. Luego de un par de minutos, Aria y Spencer salieron.

"Alison, entra", Spencer la llamó.

La nadadora la miró confundida. Creía que no querían ver a Ali nunca más, pero aquí estaba Spencer, su amiga, llamándola dentro. Alison también se veía confundida, aunque entró sin problemas. Apenas ingresó, fue el punto de vista de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

Paige y Ezra se levantaron de sus asientos para traerle una silla y un poco de comida.

"¿Por qué?", Emily le susurró a Aria, "Creí que no querían verla más".

"Es navidad, ¿recuerdas? Además, era nuestra amiga. Por una cena, no pasará nada, a menos que nos dé una razón para desconfiar de ella otra vez", respondió.

Emily asintió, tratando de acomodar la idea de tener a Alison alrededor sin sus amigas tratando de advertirle sobre ella ni quejándose acerca de cómo ya no la querían cerca.

Al poco rato, todos se sentaron, incluyendo Alison, y se quedaron en un silencio maso menos largo e incómodo. Ali empezó a cuestionarse a sí misma, que si había hecho la decisión correcta y si debería decir algo o si simplemente lo dejarían pasar.

"¿Algo que decir?", preguntó Spencer finalmente. Obviamente, si la había dejado entrar, no era para conversar con ella sobre la historia de la Revolución Rusa o sobre la fiesta, por lo tanto, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

"Sí", comenzó, "Solo quiero decir que lo siento".

"¿En serio?", preguntó Toby. Spencer empezó a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarlo.

"En serio".

Todos en la mesa se miraron entre sí, hasta que Hanna habló.

"Bueno, para eso son las fiestas, ¿no? Para perdonar".

Pareciera que todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que ella había dicho, porque empezaron a sonreírle mientras reían.

"Feliz Navidad, Alison", dijeron todos.

La rubia estaba confundida por la reacción tan temprana de las chicas y de sus parejas. Volteó a ver a Emily, quien le devolvió la sonrisa junto a Paige. Aria le tomó la mano para hacerla reaccionar, hasta que respondió.

"Entonces, feliz navidad, amigos".


End file.
